


Just keep loving me

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Excuse mistakes, I'm like running on 1 hour of sleep for the last two days., M/M, Mention of side characters drug problems, Past Teen pregnancy mentioned but not detailed, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's in love with the most beautiful omega ever, beautiful green eyes, freckles made by angel kisses. The older omega is the most beautiful thing in existence. Castiel however, is cursed. Destined to never have the one he loves with all his heart and soul. The reason? The Omega's his father. </p><p> </p><p>(Please read tags for triggers? )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep loving me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


The young adult alpha slid the stubble trimmer against his face, getting ready for the day. A normal day since he graduated high school, he would get up at early hours to go to work. He worked at a booming business working that was almost unmatched. He had gotten a job straight out of highschool, thanks to his brains. He had made an encryption program in highschool that outmatched anything to date. Now at twenty, he was making good money, and they even paid for his education.

 

He started with his tie as he struggled trying to make it perfect when a light knock behind him made him turn. He paused seeing, the most beautiful omega he had even seen. Wearing nothing but boxers, the tired omega smiled at him.

 

“Need help?” The thirty year four old omega, moved to him fixing his tie with grace. Castiel stared at the omega who was too focused to noticed the sadness in his eyes at such intimate displays. How could he love someone he could never have? He took in the beautiful green eyes and freckles of the omega who knew the blacks under his eyes well. This omega who made Castiel yearn, who made him love him more than anything?

 

The omega was Castiel’s punishment for something he must have done in a past life. The omega beautiful and perfect and Castiel knew must have been a monster in his past life to deserve this. The man brought his light green eyes to look up at Castiel, sliding a hand down the tie.

 

“There.” The omega smiled in his beauty, his eyes searching Castiel’s. The only downfall of this beautiful creature was…

 

The omega tapped his chin before hugging him.

 

“Have a good day at work, my little one.” The omega sighed rubbing his back. “My baby boy’s all grown up.”

 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed at the title as the green eyes raised an eyebrow at his comment.

 

“Don’t _Dean_ Me. I’m your father.” The omega shook his head. “I didn’t carry you for nine months for you to call me that. I swear, it’s like you never wanted to call me that.” Castiel let out a sad sigh, how could he tell him that...?  He called him Dean because he couldn’t stomach the idea that Dean would never be his? From what he could remember, he had always called Dean...Dean.

 

Dean was always on his own, he was thrown out of his home at eleven by his step father. Dean said he never came back after his stepfather threatened him after Dean refused to run drugs for him. Dean always joked that his mother never noticed he was gone, that’s how drugged up she always was. The supply only got better when she married her drug dealer.

 

Dean had lived on the street since then. He found work in Madame who took him in, which Dean started his life as an high end prostitute. No one cared for his age. No one ever asked. The Madame kept him clean of STDs, gave him health care, a roof over his head. He never minded the sex, he saw it as just a job. He said sex and making love were different. Castiel guessed he understood where Dean was coming from.

 

Dean got pregnant at fourteen with one of his clients who paid good money for bareback. Dean couldn’t turn down the money load. Though the Madame had gone through a lot of efforts to be safe, sometimes even the best birth control fails. Dean said he had gone in for a STD screening and came out with a positive pregnancy test and a ultrasound. Castiel wondered whether to believe Dean when he spoke how...actually happy he was. How happy he was to know he was going to be parent.

 

Dean always was honest about his past in hopes Castiel would never repeat his mistakes. Never once did dean ever refer or imply Castiel as one of them.

 

 _“You're the one thing I ever did right…._ ” _Dean would tell him._

Dean rarely spoke of his father since he only knew him from that night. Never actually attempting to track him down. Castiel knew his father was kind and his name might have been Cain. Dean attempted to recall more about the man if ever asked but Castiel never wanted to know. He hated him. Not because he was never there, but because the alpha was jealous. Dean...was his…he had always felt that about him but the reality of him never being able to act? Dean moved away to brush his teeth, first starting his routine to wash his face before starting it.

 

“Why do you always insist on using my bathroom? I bought a bigger house to give you your own space. You’re an adult now. Isn’t that what all kids want? To move away? To be free of their parents?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head. Oh...he would...have to do that one day wouldn’t he?

 

“I’m not most kids.” Castiel commented as Dean started to put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

 

“So...um…. what time are you coming home tonight?” Dean asked trying to be around the bush, as Castiel’s smile faded. Dean only asked when he was bring a client over. Meaning he wanted privacy to do his job and not have Castiel awkwardly come in.

 

Castiel was….grateful for that when he was in highschool. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if he walked in on a alpha touching his omega. He’d kill him. There was no way around that. He had to stop himself from storming here to do just that with little self control he had as a teenager. Dean had been taking more clients lately, since the landlord raised their rent for the house.

 

“Dean, you don’t need to do that anymore. I make more than enough money to support us both six times over.” Castiel spoke angry.

 

“Dad.” Dean corrected spitting out the paste. “That’s your money, you have your whole life to save that for. I’m the parent, I need to take care of you.” Dean push his toothbrush away turning to Castiel. “Don’t worry about me, I got it-” Dean moved to walk past but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

 

 **“I won’t let you**. **”** Castiel spoke calmly with a alpha voice, which took Dean back. His son had never tried to make him submit to him before, Dean almost felt himself submit to it. An omega didn’t...submit to someone who wasn’t their mate but...Dean actually almost complied. Dean shook his head snapping out of it.

 

“I’m not asking permission.” Dean spoke as Castiel continued to stare at him coldly standing over him. He never...seen castiel like this before. “...Don’t come home till five.” Dean turned away walking away from this...weird conversation. The weird feeling this gave him. Dean held himself walking away as Castiel watched him go.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean sat in his robe, putting on the light make up he used for his clients. Nothing too drastic, at least for this client. This client liked Dean pretty much as he was. Dean still put some mascara on his eyelashes and using lip balm to give him a nice experience on kissing.

 

Dean finished with finishing touches to his make up. When a frantic knock on the door gained his attention. He looked at the clock to see it was only three thirty. Dean blinked, his client was early. He stood anyways, going to greet him, he would just make him pay extra for coming too early.

 

Dean pulled the door open to see Castiel out of breath, pushing his way through. Dean sighed as he crossed his arms to his son.

 

“Did you run here?” Dean asked concerned, as he tried to touch Castiel’s face but Castiel swatted his hand away. “What did you forget? Are you sick?” Castiel shook his head no but Dean got the hint. “Castiel, go back to work. Come home at five.”

 

“I called out sick.” Castiel panted losing his tie. “Call your client and cancel.”

 

“No, No way.” Dean stated as Castiel took a swig of the milk in the fridge of the carton. “That’s unprofessional!...and use a cup!” Castiel made a face pushing the milk back into the fridge.

 

“How much is he paying you for this session?” Castiel asked still panting.

 

“I don’t think...that’s any of your business.” Dean stated looking uncomfortable.

 

“You promised to always be honest with me.” Castiel spoke as Dean sighed.

 

“I’m getting two hundred fifty for this half and hour.” Dean said uncomfortably.

 

“So then you charge five hundred for a hour?” Castiel questioned as Dean sighed.

 

“Did you read that story with the kid buying a hour of his dad's time on facebook or something? That’s not reality Cas. I need to pay the bills. If you want to hang out, we can. After five.”  Dean insisted.

 

“Not exactly.” Castiel stated. “I’ll pay double. Triple for his time.”

 

“What?” Dean looked so lost, pulling the robe closer.

 

“I’ll pay you one thousand five hundred dollars for his half and hour.” Castiel reasoned.

 

“No, I’m not taking your money.” Dean turned away.

 

“Technically, you already did.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned back to him. “At least the landlord did.” Castiel unfolded a note and dean took it, reading it over.

 

“Castiel did you pay the rent for the whole year?!” Dean snapped out in surprise and anger, as Castiel nodded. “I _never_ once took charity in my life and I’m not starting now!”

“Then don’t treat it like charity.” Castiel spoke dean was so taken back by his words.

 

“...W...What are you saying?” Dean breathed.

 

“...give me your half and hour.” Castiel stated as Dean looked at him in surprise.

 

“You’re my-” Dean choked out.

 

“No. I’m your client.” Castiel breathed pulling Dean close. Dean submitted to his touch as Castiel slid his fingers against the side of his face. “Treat me like you would any other client…Then we can put this behind us...” Dean let out a shaky breath, his pride being his ultimate downfall, as he hesitantly pulled away.

 

“...You got your half and hour.” Dean shook out of nerves holding his cellphone. “...Make yourself at home.” Dean spoke awkwardly about the situation. He stepped away to cancel with his client. Castiel could do no more than drop his confidence by ripping off his tie and his jacket. Nervously taking a deep breath, Dean….agreed.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean returned as Castiel stood up from the bed, Dean looked down. Castiel not sure how to begin. He was a virgin, and he wasn’t exactly an expert. Dean also didn’t know how to start. He was about to have sex with his son. So it was understandable how this...wasn’t something to just start.

 

“...do you want a drink?” Dean shook, moving to his liquor cabinet.

 

“I’m underage.” Castiel commented watching him. He knew how Dean hated the idea of him drinking, as Dean poured them both glasses.

 

“I think this is a good exception don’t you?” Dean spoke before dropping the glasses with his clumsy shaking hands. “Shit!” Dean cursed upset, moving to clean it up but a hand covered his. Dean calmed at the hand on his. Castiel softly helped him stand, moving him away from the mess to leave for a later time. Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel eyed his, the alpha cupping his father’s face.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to-” Castiel breathed, kindly to his father.

 

“But you do. Don’t you?” Dean spoke, as Castiel nodded. “...If this is how I can pay you back, then...I want to too. I’m just...scared.” Dean breathed back with fear. “...you’re my everything... I don’t want to lose you because we do this and you realize you made a mistake-”

 

“Hey hey.” Castiel whispered as he forced Dean to look at him again, seeing the tears weld up in his eyes. “...You are never a mistake to me….I-...I mean….” Dean breathed out at those words, as Castiel eyed his face before he built up the courage to speak. “...Can I kiss you?”

 

“...I-I...don’t let clients kiss me.” Dean spoke eyeing Castiel’s face.

 

“...What do I get to do...at the price I paid?” Castiel asked respectfully.

 

“...Whatever you want…” Dean breathed as they stood in silence for a moment. Before they both moved into a kiss with rough and almost gratifying speed. Castiel pressing back the smaller omega, against the wall. Dean’s arms moving up, to wrap around Castiel’s shoulder.

 

This was wrong, they both knew, but they were lost in each other in a matter of moments. Dean’s robe falling open with nothing holding it closed. Castiel’s hands wasting no time to cup and hold the omega flushed against his body. Dean’s soft paler chest, was so soft, he knew Dean kept his body at top shape and condition. He could feel it, as he pulled the robe away from the omega’s body. Dean...let him, Dean twisted them, so he could pin Castiel. He never thought he would feel Dean naked against him, but right now he was so sure it was a dream.

 

Yet, Dean’s hands moved to unbutton Castiel’s top. Castiel feeling Dean’s fingers graze his skin and the alpha in him was almost becoming. Castiel forced his own top off over his head so roughly that some of the buttons came off, Dean broke the kiss to speak.

 

“Castiel! I’m going to have to sew that-ek!” Dean yelped when Castiel picked him off the ground Castiel twisted to pin Dean once again. Castiel pressed him back into a kiss, which Dean submitted again. Dean’s hands moved to wrap around Castiel’s neck again.

 

Castiel’s tongue teased at Dean’s smiling lips as Dean opened his mouth. Accepting his tongue into his mouth, as they made out roughly against the wall. Dean felt Castiel move him away from the wall, Castiel lowered Dean into the bed. Which Castiel’s hands started to slid and rub his inner thigh.

 

Dean’s breath hitched, but Castiel broke the kiss to kiss down his body. Dean held the blankets in his hand, as Castiel took in every bit of Dean’s body. One he knew he would never be blessed to have again. He took in the freckles on Dean’s inner thigh, the ones on his hip bone. The three moles on his pelvis, which he never knew he had.

 

“C-Cas wait you don’t have to-” Dean choked out blushing but trying to stop him. But Castiel already was sliding him into his mouth. Dean held back a moan, as he closed his eyes trying to stay quiet. Castiel’s thumb rubbed his inner thigh, as Castiel slid his mouth up and down Dean’s cock. Sucking and moving his mouth taking his time. He had to thank the porn he found on the internet. He didn’t want to startle Dean by admitting he never...had sex before. Dean would never have agreed, even for the money.

 

Dean bit his lip trying to not be loud, Castiel taking his time to pleasure Dean. Dean had to admit never had happen with his clients. God, Dean never felt this wet and welcoming before. Dean used synthetic lubricant, since he was never aroused with his clients to make his own. Castiel pulled back placing a kiss on Dean’s inner thigh.

 

“You’re holding yourself back.” Castiel breathed.

 

“My clients like me to keep quiet.” Dean panted as Castiel moved up to kiss him, which Dean kissed back. His cock throbbing in pleasure with Castiel’s salva coating it.

 

“I want to hear you.” Castiel begged as he pressed Dean harder into kisses enjoying the kiss. Castiel unbuckling his own pants, sliding them down. God when he felt Dean’s hands cup his ass, he couldn’t help himself from ripping down his own pants. Kicking himself free of the last bit of clothing as Dean’s legs slid around him.

 

“Castiel. P-Please.” Dean moaned, as Castiel nipped at his neck in response to the omega’s need. Dean shivered feeling Castiel’s cock pressing against his hole.

“ ** _Beg._** ” Castiel’s alpha voice spoke, his warm voice made Dean shiver. Making Dean submit lost in the lust.

 

“Fuck me. Please. I need you. Alpha-” Dean choked out as Castiel pressed into him the second Dean let Alpha slip from his lips. Dean gasped gripping onto castiel his nails digging into his back. Castiel made Dean so full, Dean didn’t have a minute to grasp how...good this felt. To get a clear head before Castiel started to thrust and buck like a mating alpha. His goals to make Dean scream, which Dean cried out doing nothing but holding him.

 

“Ah!” Dean cried out, as Castiel moved gripping the headboard to get better leverage on his omega. Looking Dean in the eyes as he watched him fall apart. Dean gasping and panting as he looked into Castiel’s eyes unable to look away. One hand digging into Castiel’s back, the other gripping Castiel’s ass. “H-Harder.” Dean whimpered as Castiel obliged.

 

Castiel growled in pleasure, as he watched the stupid freckled face omega spiraling. Dean was loving the way he was feeling. Castiel could tell on his face. No alpha before had ever given him this pleasure. Gave him this feeling of need. Dean looked straight into Castiel’s eyes, his face full of conflicting pleasure. The guilt of how it felt, the need of wanting it more. How his body craved the feelings he never gotten before.

 

Castiel’s hand slid around Dean’s cock stroking it roughly matching it with his speed. Dean let out the most beautiful whimpers and screams, words couldn’t even describe it. Pornos or Castiel’s fantasies couldn’t come close to the real thing. Dean’s body moved and fit so well against Castiel’s, god, god was cruel. If this had been bad, a nightmare. If they couldn’t get past a kiss. Castiel could chalk this up to a fantasy he needed to let die. Yet, he was there. He was making love with the most beautiful omega he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“H-Harder! H-Harder! Please!” Dean gasped as Castiel slammed into him with all he had. Dean had to look away from his eyes to bury his face into the alpha’s neck. So much pleasure he was screaming with each thrust. “YES! YES! GOD YES! PLEASE! CASTIEL!”

 

Dean was so worried the neighbors would hear their sin, their pleasures, their needs. Though, this is why Dean got this house, the last house on the street, a couple empty lots around them. The closest neighbor three empty spaces down, and they were at work for at least another hour. Castiel’s knot starting to catch inside him each thrust from its swelling. Which made Dean come back to reality.

 

Did he made Castiel wear a condom? He was always so routine! He had a system, and Castiel’s abnormally made Dean forget! He could feel Castiel’s knot growing.

 

“C-Castiel, you have to pull out!” Dean choked out, but he knew it was too late. He felt Castiel’s thrusting continue but he knew it was too late. The knot had swollen too thick, Dean pulled back to look him in the eye with fear. “Castiel Alexander-!”

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Castiel choked out guiltily with gritted teeth. His leg locked in thrust alpha’s did when knotting. Dean gasped at the feeling of cum spilling and filling him. Dean couldn’t help the way his body reacted. Submitted to each drop as he arched his back cumming at the feeling of bareback he hadn’t felt in a long time. Dean could only relax tiredly under him. Looking into Castiel’s eyes as he looked into Dean’s as the last squirts of cum spilled from him. Dean could tiredly shiver, sliding a hand lovingly up and down Castiel’s arm nodding his head. Knowing the apologies already starting to spew from Castiel. Dean was already ready to try to comfort him.

 

“Dean I-I’m so sorry.” Castiel panicked touching Dean’s face with worry. “Y-You won’t get…?”

 

“No, I’m sorry. It’s okay. There’s pills I can take for this.” Dean nodded trying to calm his son. “I...won’t-...”

 

“Next time, we should do this right.” Castiel breathed with worry trying to kiss Dean again, but Dean pulled back.

 

“Castiel...T….There can’t be a next time...You’re my son...this proved we are idiots. What happens if you would have accidentally mated me...We can’t...” Dean looked at him conflicted his hand in his hair ruffling it as he spoke. “...This only happened because you are my client-”

 

“Client?” Castiel breathed taken back and hurt. “....After what we did? You really can say that?”

 

“Cas.” Dean cupped his face with worry. Castiel pressed him back into a kiss, which Dean hated how easy his submitted to it. Castiel’s tongue taking dominance before Castiel pulled back.

 

“Is that still part of the deal? Because our deal has been up for seven minutes now.” Castiel spoke out coldly as Dean slowly turned to look at the clock. Seeing that he was correct. It was now four twenty seven which they had gone over since they started at three fifty.

 

“Cas, please-” Dean whispered so conflicted.

 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel spoke.

 

“-and I love you too.” Dean spoke in his dad way obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

 

“No. Not as a son. I _LOVE_ you!” Castiel clarified. “I always loved you. Always. I want to be the one that makes you feel this way the one that makes you happy. I love you. I want to be with you. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that. That you didn’t feel this wasn’t sex, that this was making love-”

 

“Castiel! Enough!” Dean choked out, which Castiel went quiet. “....Please.” Dean shook his head unable to look Castiel in the eyes as he shook his head no. Castiel felt himself tear up but he wouldn’t cry. He knew this could happen. He always knew it could...but he had hope. That maybe whatever god had cursed him...wasn’t as cruel with having Dean reject him. They said nothing, till Castiel was able to pull out. Which he did. Dean felt the cum spill out of him as Dean covered his face taking a second to compose himself, before he sat up. Castiel sitting softly on the bed lost in thought looking towards the window.

 

Dean slowly started to dress, trying to calm himself. Separating himself from work and pleasure like he normally could. But….this obviously was so far in the pleasure section he couldn’t even function.

 

“What would you like for dinner?” Dean spoke smiling at Castiel who slightly looked at him before looking away. “I was thinking your favorite, maybe steak and mashed potatoes? How does that sound hon-” Dean paused how the terms he now used for his child might be salt in wounds. For how close they were to something you’d say to a lover. “-ey….”

 

“Dean, it’s okay… it would be better if we just go back to the way things were.” Castiel gave him a sad smile before standing. He collected whatever clothes of his he could find not bothering to put them on, as he eyed Dean’s face. “One last kiss?”

 

Dean nodded sadly, just as conflicted as he slowly moved Castiel into a soft kiss. Castiel kissed back, taking in the goodbyes of the kiss. How...final this felt. This is what Castiel needed to let go, After this...he would let his father go. He held him in his arms for a moment more before he softly pulled away.

 

“That sounds great.” Castiel smiled softly. “I’m just going to take a shower. Did you need me to help with grocery shopping?”

 

“Um…” Dean breathed looking down. The money he would have gotten from the client today would have been groceries. Castiel sighed lovingly, as he opened his wallet pulling out some money. Dean took it without argument, though normally he would have opposed. Dean paused slightly when Castiel started to walk away. Dean looked down at the money before grabbing his keys and walking away. He paused watching Castiel disappear into his own room, he made the right choice. He was his father. This was wrong...but why did rejecting cas feel ten times worse?

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two Months Later**

  
  
  
  
  


“Dea-dad, I’m home.” Castiel called, as Dean curled against the couch a blanket around him. Waking up from castiel coming home. Things had returned to normal after the incident. Castiel had even started to try to call Dean Dad. Which was awkward but he was trying. “How are you feeling? How is your head?”

 

Castiel tried to touch his forehead, but Dean swatted him away.

 

“I’m fine.” Dean waved him off.

 

“You went to the doctor, yeah? No Web MD?” Castiel asked.

 

“Hey, Web MD is awesome.” Dean argued playfully. rubbing his temple. “And yes I went to a actual doctor.”

 

“What did they say?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“Nothing, I made you steak and potatoes. They are in the microwave.” Dean spoke standing up, the blanket still around him, Castiel heating up the food.

 

“Steak and potatoes. Something's up.” Castiel frowned noticeably, placing the warm food in front of him.

 

“I can’t spoil you?” Dean asked, as he moved cutting himself a bite of Castiel’s food.

 

“What did the doctor say?” Castiel spoke again, as Dean continued to eat. “You’ve been having constant headaches, cramping and congested for weeks. Don’t tell me they said nothing.”

 

Dean continued to chew on the steak as Castiel put a hand on his hips eyeing the older man. Dean continued to avoid his gaze, chewing up pretty much all the food.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke crossing his arms, speaking authoritatively.

 

“What I made a back up, there’s some in the fridge.” Dean commented causally.

 

“ **Dean**.” Castiel spoke with his alpha voice as Dean paused. “What did the doctor say?”

 

“...Nothing.” Dean spoke hesitantly reaching out to chew some of the oreo’s he left on the counter avoiding his gaze. “I’mmmm…. just...pregnant. Hey did you want something from convenience store. I’m craving some hot chocolate! I’ll get us some.”

 

Dean moved to walk past him with his car keys but Castiel grabbed his wrist stopping him. Castiel was unreadable, when Dean’s breath hitched as Castiel’s hand touched his stomach. Dean swallowed, the fear on his face as he felt tears swell in his eyes.

 

“....It’s mine isn’t it.” Castiel spoke, as Dean hesitantly nodded.

 

“Yes.” Dean breathed upset. “You’re the only one to knot and…” Dean didn’t continue.

 

“...How far along?” Castiel asked looking at Dean but Dean couldn't look at him.

 

“The morning after pill failed...The baby is about two months along.” Dean choked out, as Castiel said nothing, his eyes focused on his child. This was heartbreaking, Castiel’s first child was growing inside him. This wasn’t how this should have gone. Dean imagined Castiel one day bringing someone home with an announcement like that. This baby...was made incorrectly.

 

How could he ask Castiel what he wanted to do with it?

 

How could he ask Castiel if he wanted to abort it?

 

They couldn’t keep it right? Made out of forbidden moment.

 

Dean had never once contemplated abortion, though he was open to the freedom to. And he would, to save Castiel from ruining his life he would. Before this became a reality. Before this became...their child running around, playing outside. Having a name, and liking things and refusing to eat their greens.

 

Dean covered his mouth as tears filled his eyes.

 

“...You...need to decide...what I should do.” Dean breathed turning to look at Castiel. “I thought about just…doing it...I thought it would be easier for you to move on.” He didn’t say the word. “But that wasn’t fair to you. This...is ours. This is yours.” Dean breathed, Castiel said nothing for a long time continuing to stare at his belly.

 

“...Did you want to abort?” Castiel breathed.

 

“That’s up to you-” Dean looked at him sadly.

 

“No. I want your opinion.” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. “...Please.”

 

“....No. I don’t.” Dean cringed at his own words. The truth. The truth that...he wanted to keep this baby. But how can he choose to ruin Castiel’s chances of a real life. His future mate and their first child. Castiel would be forced to decide when the time came if he wanted the child inside Dean as his sibling or his child….

 

“...Then don’t.” Castiel smiled as Dean looked at him trying to hold back tears.

 

“Castiel.” Dean breathed, as Castiel cupped his face. “We can’t raise a child here. How heart breaking it will have to be for you to call him or her your sibling. It would be too obvious if they call you daddy especially since It would be obvious their mine. It’s complicated. It’s too much to ask this of you.”

 

“Then we will move.” Castiel smiled hopefully. “My company is world wide, they will take me anywhere so you never have to worry about money. I want to move so far that no one knows us. I want to mate you. I want to raise our baby as a couple.” Castiel eyed him. “I love you so much Dean.….”

 

“...I...love you too.” Dean breathed but this time this wasn’t a father saying it to his son. This was a lover...saying it to the man they loved. Castiel pressed him into a hard kiss. Dean held him kissing him back as Castiel held him tighter. Holding Dean scared to let him go. Scared this was a dream. The god that cursed him...gave him back hope. He knew the future would be hard for them, but together they could get through anything.

 

After all, they were family...they may not have it all together but together they have it all….

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this story in my head for a while, I never really did a incest story. I have done non blood related incest, but never actual incest. But I had this weird dream about it. It was less fluffy but I made it into a actual story. I debated about not writing this because it is really more dark internet but kept coming up so I wrote it. If it actually gets attention I might do a couple more. I was going to do a chapter per child. Two more, with more kinky sex between them. But that's up for debate. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
